The present invention relates to drive regulation for open-loop and/or closed-loop control of a transmission which is connected to a motor or engine.
In the prior art, transmissions are generally controlled by means of a higher-level controller or control system, which acts on power and control electronics and controls the motor or engine by influencing the power supply. The motor or engine in turn generally acts on a machine via a transmission.
EP 1 055 547 A1 describes an apparatus for electronic control of rail vehicle drive components with a control device for electronic control of the drive components. In this case, the individual components of the control device are arranged decentralized with respect to one another and are coupled to one another via a communication network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,328 discloses a drive with a connected transmission, in which the pressure which is produced in a linear drive or transmission can be determined and established via a sensor element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,622 describes a drive system for a motorcycle, having an electrical drive whose braking process can be influenced electronically by means of an electronic controller or control system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve the open-loop and closed-loop control of drives, of motors or engines, and/or of transmissions.